


A Rebel Alliance Hero In Black (How A Girl Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Lightsaber)

by Lelelea



Series: In Which an OC Does All Her Fictional Crushes Six Ways to Sunday and Beyond [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Masturbation, SEX IN THE AIR I LOVE THE SMELL OF IT, Vaginal Fingering, good wet dreams are precious, i am sorry Admiral Thrawn I have fallen in love with a rebel, i wish i got laid more, sex sex sex, spank me my blue daddy and bring me back into the imperial fold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelelea/pseuds/Lelelea
Summary: Just a lonely girl, her vibrator and a very large poster of Luke Skywalker, hero of the Rebel Alliance and all around sexy beast.





	A Rebel Alliance Hero In Black (How A Girl Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Lightsaber)

**Author's Note:**

> May God forgive me.
> 
> The soundtrack to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faRvIbs1_bA
> 
> http://awswallpapershd.com/luke-skywalker-free-desktop-wallpaper/luke-skywalker-free-desktop-wallpaper/
> 
> As usual, comments are much loved because I am bad at writing porn and need all the concrit I can get.

The package had been left on the ground in front of my door, so my neighbor had probably picked it up for me. Making a mental note to thank him later, I closed the door behind me, threw my keys across the room onto my desk and sat down heavily. It had been a very long, tiring day and my lipstick had probably smeared all over my face. I would have to change to something more long-lasting.

Making quick work of my clothes, I showered brusquely and thoroughly, drying my hair with a towel. Once I deemed myself sufficiently dry, I padded over to the long roll of packaging and ripped it open, drawing out the poster gently so as to avoid damaging it. With a bit of cursing, I finally managed to put it up on the wall adjacent to my bed. It was Luke Skywalker in all his green-bladed glory. 

It was true, fictional men were just so much better. I had yet to meet a man who could wear black as well as Darth Vader's son did. 

My eyes traced the length of his slim, lithe form all the way to the dark boots. Perhaps it was my imagination but his ice-blue eyes seemed to glow in the muted light of my room. There was something strangely attractive about his hooded face, uncompromising and ready to strike. Maybe it was the raw strength that radiated from his almost arrogant stance. Whatever it was, it made me sit down on the edge of my bed, achingly wet. How would it feel to wind my fingers through that blonde hair?

This explained my taste in men. My therapist was going to have a field day with this on Friday. 

I petted my clit experimentally, stroking the outer walls and circling my hole. I could imagine him fucking me with his gloved fingers, another hand petting my breasts, pinching my nipple. I reached for my rabbit vibrator.

My phone rang, loud and harsh and I nearly screamed in frustration and stalked across the bedroom to snatch it up. 

"Yes?" I snapped, panting slightly.

" _Hi, this is Lena from Ciolita Capital Bank calling to remind you of your  MJ Laxximum credit card payment-"_

Credit card debt really did ruin the mood. I sighed and put on my underwear, grumbling at the unfairness of it all. I needed to go to bed early for work tomorrow. Perhaps later, I could climax in peace.

 

*

 

Master Skywalker strode down the ramp, cape flaring around him. His eyes were fixed on me and when I was close enough, he kissed me deep and slow, tongue tracing my teeth. I pulled away reluctantly so I could breathe and untangled my hands from his jacket. 

"I missed you," he said, burying his face in my hair. I pulled him towards the entrance of the little hut in the forest, drinking in the planes of his face and his reddened mouth. He was devastatingly handsome, haloed by the light that filtered though the trees. 

"Actions, not words," I sniffed and he smiled, patiently amused. "Prove it."

"As you wish," he grinned and swept me up into his arms, carrying me into the bedroom and throwing me on the bed. My hands snaked up his arms and I delighted in the feel of the firm muscle under the dark fabric, his lean body pressing down on me. I wrapped my legs around him, grinding shamelessly against his cock. 

"I'm beginning to think you want me only for my body," he said, kissing my neck. I made short work of his trouser buttons even as he peeled off the thin blouse I was wearing and kissed his way down to my navel, tongue dipping in. Only barely holding in a moan, I pulled him back up again to kiss him, biting his bottom lip. He was warm and smelled of sweat and ozone, a combination that went straight to my groin. 

"I do like your other qualities," I said. 

"Oh?" he challenged. "Name one of my other qualities."

"Your dress sense," I replied and he laughed, a deep rumble against my chest. He was boyishly handsome and my heart fluttered when he nuzzled my jaw, stubble scratching my skin. 

"No underwear?" he asked, surprised. 

"Less work for you," I said archly. "I knew you would be weary after your travels."

He began to pull off one of his gloves with his teeth but I stopped him.

"Keep them on," I ordered. "I like it that way."

"You're quite bossy," he said. His eyes were darkened and he knelt between my legs, parting them with gentle, inexorable force. His gloves were deliciously smooth and I shivered as his hands danced up the inside of my thighs.

"I'm good at ordering people around," I said breathlessly. "Now hurry up!"

 He dipped his head and licked a stripe all the way up to my clit, eating me out as though he was starving. His tongue played with my hole, plunging in and out and then was replaced by two of his fingers, settling into a punishing pace that had made my legs shake. 

"I'm glad we're alone," he commented and I looked up blearily to see my legs draped over his shoulders and his mouth wet and swollen. "You'd put a Holonet star to shame. Who taught you to moan like that?"

"You did," I growled, "now please, will you fuck me?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" he asked innocently, and crooked his gloved fingers, thumb playing with my swollen clit as my pleasure rose steadily. "You look like you're enjoying it." He added another finger, hitting my G-spot with unerring accuracy. I clenched around his fingers, tight enough to make him gasp. 

I decided to take matters into my own hands and sat up, trembling and his hand still caught in my slick pussy. His cock was partially visible through his pants, red and leaking pre-ejaculate. I pressed soft kisses all over his face and the crease of his mouth, tasting myself on his skin. He stared at me with that look men have when all their attention and lust was focused exclusively on you.

"I want your cock Luke," I whispered into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. His wonderful fingers were still moving in me and his other arm was wrapped around me, holding my body steady. "You should be fucking my guts out now, instead of playing with my pussy. Do you want me to beg for it?"

"I'll fuck you when I feel like it," he said, voice remarkably even for someone who was in the middle of a sexual encounter. My nipples rubbed against his rough jacket, adding to the pleasure and he caught one of them in his mouth. His tongue flicked and swirled around it and I could have cried from happiness. His hand came up to toy with the other nipple and I reached down to play with the head of his shaft, thumbing it as he lavished attention on my tits. It twitched as I played with it, warm liquid smearing over my palm. I brought it to my mouth, licking it off my fingers and his eyes widened, following my tongue. 

"Don't stop," I moaned. "You feel amazing." His response was to curl his fingers and the orgasm sent me over the edge. He replaced them with his thick member, fucking up into me hard and methodically through it. As he came closer to coming, he became less coordinated and I wrapped my limbs around him tight enough to bruise. When he finally did come, he paused as his face went slack with pleasure and warm semen filled me.

He collapsed next to me and pulled me close so that we were a tangle of limbs, my ear pressed against his chest. His heart was pounding and I smiled against his still clothed shoulder, content. Already I could feel his member against my thigh becoming more erect again. 

"Round two?" I asked incredulously. Did all the Jedi have great refractory periods, or was my current partner simply blessed?

"The Force works in mysterious ways," he smirked as he palmed my breasts...

...and I woke up. My panties were completely soaked. The poster of Luke Skywalker glared down at me from the wall.

"I need to get laid," I groaned, and stumbled out of bed. 

 


End file.
